


It Was Pretty Funny

by priestessamy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, PWP without Porn, fluffy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestessamy/pseuds/priestessamy
Summary: [Alternate Version of Episode 57] Their first night at the Dim's Inn, Jester and Beau talk about how dumb it was for their human party members to pose as slaves. But the two of them end up getting a little too honest.





	It Was Pretty Funny

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be very clear, this story gets kinky but it doesn't get explicit. It's less smut and more character stuff and adorable fluff. If that sounds like your kinda thing, please do read it! If that's not your thing, I totally get it. But also, if you give it a chance anyway, I'll love you forever!

“It was pretty funny...”

Beau wasn't sure why the hell she'd gone and said that. Yeah, duh, it was true. But she was the first person to tell you that just because something was true didn't mean you needed to say it out loud. But for some damned reason, when they got onto the subject of her and Caleb's little foray into being human slaves, she couldn't quite help herself. Jester had brought it up for seemingly no reason. And for at least a few minutes Beau had managed to keep from admitting too much. But Jester was so fucking charming, often without meaning to be. So when she got that shit-eating grin on her face and said “Aw, c'mon thouughh, it was pretty funny, using you as a foot stool. Come on, admit itttttt,” yeah, maybe Beau felt the honesty come out of her unbidden.

So she dipped a toe in the water, metaphorically speaking. “It was pretty funny...”

And of course, her damn face lit up like crazy. Jester gasped dramatically, sitting up a little taller on the edge of her bed. “I knew it!” She puffed out her chest proudly. “I am a master of comedy after all...” Just as quickly, she was up and over to the other side of the small room, sitting down next to her and poking her in the shoulder. Her voice dropped to a whisper – or at least as much of a whisper as Jester could manage. “Did you get off on it??”

Of course it went there. Of fucking course. This was Jester after all. She would snort and collapse into fits of giggles because someone said 'thrust' or 'chest'. How could she not ask that? And really, it was to the point that if she tried to lie, Jester would probably call her out on it. Never mind the fact that she was blushing, which was so un-Beau-like as to be a celestial event. And if she was lucky, admitting the truth would put an end to this much sooner. “I mean~ I kinda get it. People who do that sorta thing. But honestly, Jessie, how could you think that? Everybody was there, and it was obviously just a joke. Still, in a... different setting? Yeah, I... I can see it.”

That must have been something approximating an answer Jester was looking for. She grinned from ear to ear, the way she always did. Then she playfully bumped shoulders with her. “Hah! I saw you blushing a little biiiiiiit. But it's not like it's even that big of a deal, you know. I mean, when my mom tried to have the The Talk with me, I asked so many questions that at some point I had her telling me about all the crazy things the people who visit her wanted. A little leather is like... pfftt, super simple. One guy? He just wanted to put his head in her lap so she could play with his hair? Super weirdo.”

The air was a little bit clearer now. Beau should have known Jester could be just as good at fixing things as making them awkward. “Yeah, that's uh... that's a weird one...”

For a moment, the two of them were quiet. And Beau was saying a prayer to any god listening that this was the end of things and they just went to sleep. That would have been perfectly okay. But this was not a perfect kind of scenario. Jester still had her usual impish grin, and the cogs in her head were definitely turning. Plotting something nasty.

“You knooowwww... We're in a different setting now.”

Beau's eyes immediately went wide, and she could swear her heart had skipped a few beats. Like a particularly intricate punch from Dairon, she was paralyzed. “Jes. That's... not funny.”

She shook her head, immediately getting that look, as if someone had just kicked Nugget. Her voice reached that familiar, embarrassed pitch in an almost impossible octave. “I'm not making a joke! If it's something you think you might enjoy, and... You know maybe I would enjoy... Then! Then it's worth figuring out!”

“You've been reading too much erotica. This isn't just shit that friends do together for kicks!” She stood up from the bed and began to pace the room. This was fucking ridiculous. What was she thinking?

Once again, a heavy silence settled over the room. “Okaaay. Well. What about when it's people who aren't just friends?” Before she could respond, Jester quickly lapsed into a few of her run-on sentences. “Because it's just that I've been thinking about things a lot and maybe the two of us aren't just friends because we're kind of like family but we're also not only family we're more than that. And when I say more I mean like the kind of people who share a lot of interests and tension and I know that most of what I know comes from dirty books and the stuff my mom did but I swear I'm not a complete idiot. And if maybe I was right and the two of us are like very close friends or possibly something else entirely then this would be a good way for us to figure things out!” By the time she finished, she was panting and gasping for breath. There was... a lot to unpack here.

Beau continued to pace the room a bit as she processed everything that had been word-vomited up onto the floor of their room. She hadn't been speaking complete nonsense. The two of them could be shockingly similar. They were the first ones to jump into a bar fight, and they always roomed together. Jester cared a lot about her, and she cared about her too. She'd always hoped there was something to it. But it was so fucking weird to hear it out loud.

“I just want to point out that this isn't exactly the kind of thing that even... you know, established couples just launch into.”

Apparently her phrasing wasn't neutral enough to keep Jester from saying something ridiculous.”Oh, so we're an established couple now?”

“That's... That's not what I was trying to say, Jessie!” She sighed, rubbing her temples dramatically. “But... um, I'm not complaining exactly. If that were the case.” Suddenly scurrying across the room, Jester went to her big pink bag and began digging around in it. Within moments, she had pulled out a good collection of the items that Beau had been wearing during their very ineffective little campaign as human slaves. “You kept that stuff...?” she asked warily.

Jester's grin was bigger than she'd maybe ever seen it. “I'm very optimistic. You know that by now.”

“Fine fine, just... give me the collar.” She held out her hand expectantly, but Jester made no move to give it to her.

Instead, she shook her head and approached, looking almost innocent. “Mm-mm. A collar has to be put on you by someone else. I remember that being very clear in one of the books I read.”

Those gods damned books. They had clearly given her a million ideas. Beau hated those books. She loved them too. “Okay, well then put the damn thing on me.”

She just shook her head again. “Nope, not yet~ You need to be naked first. That's another important one. Besides, every time I ever get a chance to see you without your clothes on it seems like it's always in a hurry, or I've just been too nervous to really look at you, and I want to be able to look at you now that I know you won't be upset about me looking at you! So! Take off your clothes.”

That had come out playfully, but it was also definitely a command too. Beau usually despised being commanded to do anything. The Cobalt Soul had been really mad to find that out, the hard way. She wasn't even fond of the others in the Nein telling her what to do without some kind of good explanation or a decent 'please and thank you'. But holy shit. From the Sapphire herself, it felt powerful. Her hands were already working to undo her robes and wrappings before she even realized it. They shook, just a little. Obviously Beau had her little fantasies about being naked together with Jester, but never like this, not in the slightest. Not even during the inciting incident earlier that day. But now, it was all she could focus on.

It looked like she wasn't the only one entranced at the moment. Jester was just standing there, the collar dangling limply in her hand, watching the clothes fall away from her body. Before too long, her body was bared and she stood in a pool of fabric. The tiefling slowly approached her. Expecting the collar to be fastened around her neck, she was a little shocked when Jester instead leaned in and planted a few kisses across her most recent scars and bruises. Yeah. Okay. This... definitely wasn't just two people having a good time. This wasn't like Keg, or the girl that had been sent to her room. This was fucking Jester.

~~This was _fucking_ Jester.~~

_No, bad Beau._

Breath shaking slightly, Jester finally grasped her cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips, almost experimental. While she did so, her nimble little trickster hands secured the collar around her neck. She leaned away, trying to look mischievous like normal. But she didn't quite succeed, her own nerves pretty plain on her face. The irony was not lost on Beau that she was letting a girl whose only experience was reading smut take her like this. But she couldn't imagine anything better.

“Um. C'mon.” Jester took her hand, leading her toward one of the beds, guiding Beau to lay down. Which, yeah, of course she fucking obeyed her. She would have willingly played 'foot stool' again at this point. And she would have fucking loved it.

Jester went back to her bag and came back with some more of the leather strips. Hands still shaking a tiny bit, she took a wrist and started binding it to the bed frame, then again on the other side. It was at this moment that Beau finally realized just how deep in this she was. Her friend's knots were sloppy, and the straps weren't exactly high quality. She could have slipped out, or broken free, no problem. Jester was strong, but she probably could have overpowered her if she wanted. But she... didn't want to. She wanted to see where this would go, she needed to.

Still, she did opt to at least put out one friendly little tip there. Once Jester had finished securing her ankles in a similar fashion, she looked at her with a little smirk. “Please tell me you're going to get undressed too. Otherwise, this will seem a tiny bit unfair.”

“That depends,” she threw out bashfully in return. “Is it just a case of being fair? Or do you actually want me to do that?”

“I absolutely want you to do that.”

Jester let out a long sigh, shaking out her limbs, seemingly trying to psych herself up. “Okay okay okay okay okay. Yes. Of course. Yes. Also. Me too. Yes. Okay okay okay...” She slowly removed her outfit piece by piece. Once they were all on the floor, she kicked it aside and crawled up onto the bed, straddling Beau on her knees. She was... super fucking gorgeous. No surprise there, but it was still good to get the confirmation. “Now... What would Oskar do...?” she posited to herself playfully.

Maybe Jester was figuring things out. Maybe she was a little unsure of herself. But she made a lot of progress that night.

* * *

That next morning, Beau woke up to the familiar _scritch scritch scritch_ of Jester making sketches in her journal. With a gentle grunt, she sat up a bit, looking over to see what she was working on. She was shocked to see a drawing of the two of them, though she knew she shouldn't be. It was lovingly rendered. _Very_ lovingly. The details were intentional and intricate. You could quite clearly make out the image of Beau bound to the bed with the tiefling hovering over her. “Uh... do you really think the Traveler wants to know about your sexual exploits...?”

She gasped softly, nearly dropping the sketchbook. “Um! Th-This is actually a different book I got just for myself. For... For non-Traveler related stuff. Just Jester stuff. Private stuff. Well, private-er stuff. More of a diary. There are... Well! Um, I reference you a lot. Many times. Multiple times. So um, no, this isn't for him. Just for me. Is... that okay?”

“Mmmm, I'll allow it, as long as you let me read it~” She started reaching for it.

Jester squealed and quickly held it out of reach. Beau countered by climbing along her body to get a better angle, her hand coming tantalizingly close. “No! No way! It's so embarrassing! You can never see this! I'm burning it, I'm-! I'm sending it to the ninth hell! You'll never know!”

Once again, she knew. She could easily out-stretch her, she could easily grab the book and look through it. But she didn't. She would let her win this. She would probably let her win a lot of things. For the first time in forever, Beau was okay with that. So instead she just flopped down on top of her, burying her face in that beautiful blue chest. “Hah, as you say, Mistress Sapphire...” She'd meant that mostly as a joke. But judging by the look of sheer delight on Jester's face, she knew she'd accidentally discovered A New Thing. But that was okay.

When it came to the cheeky blue tiefling? Beau would do anything for her.

 


End file.
